narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mr.Berto
40pxEstais En Mi Discusión |} http://images.wikia.com/shindasekaisensen/es/images/c/c4/Tobi.gif http://images.wikia.com/shindasekaisensen/es/images/6/66/Kisame.gif http://images.wikia.com/shindasekaisensen/es/images/e/e2/Pein.gif Si olvidas firmar habrá consecuencias,así que ten cuidado. Primero Primero el Elemento Hielo si es un Kekkei Genkai, confirmado por los distintos medios de Naruto que escribe su creador (Kishimoto), el Tsukuyomi y el Amaterasu no es seguro q los posea Madara, ya q no son necesarios para formar el Susanoo. 11:47 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Mira Mira, dame la prueba de que eso es verdad un video o el episodio y/o manga (online) donde Itachi Uchiha dice eso, si lo haces yo mismo lo voy a agregar con un (Se cree) y añadirlo a la wiki. 13:20 5 dic 2011 (UTC) A un Administrador Ya veo, te creo dile a un admin que lo agregue si no te cree muestrale lo que me mostrastes a mi, yo te recomiendo que le pidas a este administrador el lo hará rapido. 16:04 5 dic 2011 (UTC) hola por que borras mi teoria de tobi sobre madara Se cree que es obito pero no es asi,ademas por esa misma teoria tambien podria ser kagami uchiha ya que su maestro fue el segundo hokage tobirama y de ahi podria venir el nombre pero es mas probable esto que lo de obito ya que se le aplasto toda la mitad de su cuerpo.Sasuke UcHiA 18:00 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Policia Me alegra ver que te preocupas por la wiki. El Gurpo de Antivandalismo es un grupo formado por varios usuarios con el fin de disminuir la vandalizacion de la wiki. Apuntate aquí. Luego es decision del lider escogerte o no. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:39 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Solicitud En realidad nunca habia pensando en eso pero como no estamos seguros sobre que el Amaterasu y el Tsukuyomi son obligatorios tenerlos para poseer el Susanoo es mejor no colocarlo. 21:05 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Pero... Yo no hise nada con el artículo... solo edite una cosa... donde decia: Juego puse Videojuego... yo no cambie nada de lo que pusiste '''Salu2 y Feliz Navidad de Altamon123 (Mi discusión) 16:54 24 dic 2011 (UTC)' Episodio #35 La imagen de la portada del capitulo se debe de poner alli donde estaba, asi que por favor deja de borrarla. Gracias ¡El secreto del pergamino! Prohibido mirar Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 23:26 27 dic 2011 (UTC) u.u Seh claro q puedes no me tienes q pedir permiso solo ponerte entre los participantes, yo tmb he arreglado bastantes pags y eso U.U pero no las pongo en paginas arregladas porq medio q aburre e.e xd bueh igualmente, CREACIONES Hola.Cando crees un personaje o cualquier Jutsu ponle la plantilla correspondiente,por favor.Saludos Prueba Hola Sasuke veo que tienes tu primera prueba y no veo en mi discusión que la hayas completado, ¿o si?, bueno asi que revisa la academia y la veras luego que la completes reportalo en mi discusión. Saludooss Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 03:20 8 mar 2012 (UTC) :Bien hecho, muy bueno el capítulo del i al 10 le daria 8.5 aprobado ahora por la ultima y mas sencilla ya la teneis en la academia revisala y cuando termines estaras como un shinobi oficial de Konoha, debo hacer preparativos para nuestra aldea. Saludooss :link=Usuario:Dariel lopezlink=Usuario Discusión:Dariel lopez 03:12 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Graduado ¡¡¡¡Felicidades!!!! eres el primer graduado de Konoha y el primero en completar esa prueba, bueno veo que no lo hiciste nada mal del 1 al 10 le doy un 9. Bueno Enhorabuena, cuando 2 mas se graduen los pondre en tu equipo por cierto tu Jonin a cargo sera David07. Saludooss link=Usuario:Dariel lopezlink=Usuario Discusión:Dariel lopez 17:32 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Misión Ok, Alberto esta bien del 1 al 10 le daria un 8.5, tenia unos pequeños errorcitos, pero muy pequeños asi que descuida, solo me gustaria que le agregues, no se, alguna imagen para que ilustre el articulo, no vi muy bien ese episodio ya que odie esa saga, pero bueno si tu creas que pueda ilustrarse con una imagen me gustaria que lo hicieras. Saludooss link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 15:45 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Nueva misión Hola Alberto vas bien, cuando hagamos los examenes Chunin espero que los pases con tu equipo que promete ser el mejor de mi aldea, ¿ya sabes que Of.Heidy es tu compañera de equipo?, bueno te tengo una misión un tanto tediosa y dificl, nivel A, es la de reportarme... si falta algun personaje que crear en la saga de relleno de la primera parte, justo después de la huida de Sasuke, es muy dificil si quieres le puedes pedir ayuda a tu compañera o tu Jonin a cargo David07, espero que en una semana tengas un adelanto por lo menos. Saludooss :Ok, buen trabajo, si estas seguro que ese es el único articulo sobre un personaje que falta por crear de esa saga esta bien entonces, ahora solo tienes que crear ese articulo para terminar la misión. Saludooss :link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 14:39 23 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Ok Alberto, buen trabajo, del 1 al 10 te daria un 8, los articulos estan bien en si, pero tiene algunas faltas ortograficas. Bueno misión cumplida, felicidades!!!. Saludooss ::link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 15:48 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: Administración Hola Alberto, gracias yo tampoco creo que me quiten el flag, pero veras es que cuando me pasaron eso me quede O_O, osea Kratos se equivoco al hacer algo como eso fue una inconsciencia de su parte acusarme de esa forma y ams en al central, pero bueno ya esta todo mas o menos solucionado, y bueno hice ese blog para saber si voy mas o menos bien ya que nunca es tarde para mejorar algo, es bueno tener su apoyo, cuidate. Saludooss link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 16:11 6 abr 2012 (UTC) USERBOX ok asi se piden las cosas ten pon esto debajo de la userbox :Obtenido de Nasho13 Re-Tobi A mi me parece que lo debemos dejar por que cuando Nagato dijo eso, seguía creyendo que Tobi era Madara y por lo tanto, indirectamente lo dijo sobre el 00:04 11 abr 2012 (UTC) como se borra un articulo creado por mi (soi nuevo)SasukeSusanoo 77 18:18 17 abr 2012 (UTC)`````SasukeSusanoo77´´´´SasukeSusanoo 77 18:18 17 abr 2012 (UTC) Icono Aquí te dejo el icono del Elemento Hongo: thumb|Icono del Elemento Hongo 17:59 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo No te preocupes Sasuke que ya Dariel lo bloqueo, antes de que yo lo hiciera. Fuego 013 (discusión) 22:39 25 abr 2012 (UTC) Imagen Si sevira cuando salga el RAW yo mismo la reemplazare 18:22 29 abr 2012 (UTC) me gusto mucho tu perfil... muchas graciasSaku-Rinnegan 17:12 1 may 2012 (UTC) Imagen Esta son las imagenes thumb|Discurso de Gaarathumb|Discurso Gaara Alvaro1326 17:39 3 may 2012 (UTC)Alvaro1326 Nuevo Jutsu??? Hola Sasuke debo decirte que ese jutsu ya existe y en realidad aparecio en el primer capítulo y episodio de la serie Naruto es este Jutsu: Capa de Invisibilidad. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:55 4 may 2012 (UTC) :Lamento diferir en lo que tu dices pero cuando vi la pelicula a mi me parecio ver una manta cayendosele a Naruto, pero si quieres puedes ver de nuevo la pelicula, quizas yo este equivocado, quizas se trate del Jutsu de Camuflaje y Escondite pero es muy poco probable que Naruto sepa usar esa técnica. Fuego 013 (discusión) 13:49 5 may 2012 (UTC) ¿como se pone el mensaje flotante? sasuke sama por fa bor habla con hinata ella se llama beuty kate ella esta ba ese mometo ella me cree sasuke sama le dejo mi msn o mi fecebookyoel151992@hotmail.com pa habla de hasuto de manuel que dijo metira que dijo que no a bi a reglas des pues de las 11 pm de la noche lo bi esta mañana le dije de todo por metiroso soy yo carlos crea me por fabor ok es verda yo dije esa cosas por que manuel me dijo que no a bia reglas des pues de la 11pm de be ria regaña a manuel los in suntos se lo dije por que me promboco tenga cuida si le dise mas de la sunto esta re en esperado la respuesta sasuke sama estare en chat de blech pa habla mejor bueno ya que me a baniame de algo yo no in se me des pi do saludeme a los chicos adios por tenemos que llegan esa siscutasian a mi me cumparo de algo que yo no ise a demas no veo los regaño a manuel y a cesar por uste esta duro con mi go uste no me cre sale prengutale a hinata huyga y kano a kano hable con e le clare la mente dijo que halbara con uste tttm carlos manuel coronado martinez Academia ok pero deberia avisar antes Mision de parte del Hokage Esto es órden del Hokage: Arreglar, crear o terminar articulos de: Banda Sonora, peliculas, videojuegos y más. Suerte. Administrador Saile aipas 21:20 13 may 2012 (UTC) Kogane Sento Me banearon en el chat, me pregunto si puedes conectarte al chat de kogane sento para hablar, me siento solo... 18px Sasuke-Itachi Uchiha 18px 16:27 18 may 2012 (UTC) Desbaneo Hola Yukio-sama, soy yo Kuroi-san y te quiero pedir que me desbanees, prometo portarme bien y por lo que mas quieras: ¡No me baneen tanto tiempo que me hace enloquecer!, saludos, adios y que pases un buen dia. Excelentisimo e Indiscutible Emperador Supremo del Imponente Imperio Militar Mishima Zaibatsu 14:21 19 may 2012 (UTC) Yukio-sama hay un problema, ya intente entrar al chat y me aparece que sigo baneado, ¿En verdad usted me desbaneo?, sino revise y hagalo que ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS!. Excelentisimo e Indiscutible Emperador Supremo del Imponente Imperio Militar Mishima Zaibatsu 00:47 20 may 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Flotante/Sasuke 1 Hola Sasuke 2/Alberto, Queria pedirte que si me podrias ayudar con mi mensaje flotante (de kogane), que me tapa mi infobox personaje y quiero ponerlo a la derecha, con las mismas cosas pero a la derecha, te conectas a kogane y me explicas porfavor? Atentamente, 20px [[Usuario:Sasuke-Itachi Uchiha|'UCHIHA SASUKE']] 20px 09:39 27 may 2012 (UTC) Ao no axorcist Alberto,hoy vi el primer cap de ao... me encantó ._. , creo que iré pronto a la wiki :D Lei tu mensaje,Ok no lo sabia perdón tendré más cuidado y Gracias ßø®jå Uchiha MR7 14:29 8 jun 2012 (UTC) El baneo de Madaraxuchija Leí que baneaste a Madaraxuchija, y el dice que fue injusto; como ninguno de los 2 aporta pruebas y/o razones, quiero hablarlo con ambos a ver que es lo que pasó, cada vez que me veas en el chat, entra. Saile aipas 05:50 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Reportes: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Sharingan_de_una_Aspa he corregido activación (no tilde) y situación (no tilde). el siguiente: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shisui_Uchiha#Historia ponía suicido y he puesto suicidio. siguiente: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Izanagi he corregido unicamente y he puesto únicamente. Más: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Lee#Las_Ocho_Puertas_Celestiales en la parte ocho puertas celestiales. En la primera frase ponía "A Través" y lo he corregido y he puesto "A través". Último: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tobirama_Senju#Legado Cambie Imperdonable por imperdonable sin mayúsculas reportes de mis misiones http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Taladro_de_Eco_Resonante provicando y lo corregi y puse provocando http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Espada_del_Susanoo toraxica y lo corregi torácica http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Elemento_Polvo#Curiosidades estaba trasmitio y lo corregi trasmitió http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cada_quien_con_su_camino aki , y lo corregi aki, http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1%C2%A1La_petici%C3%B3n_de_Naruto...!! segunda ronda de de y lo corregi segunda ronda de reportes de mis misiones http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Taladro_de_Eco_Resonante provicando y lo corregi y puse provocando http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Espada_del_Susanoo toraxica y lo corregi torácica http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Elemento_Polvo#Curiosidades estaba trasmitio y lo corregi trasmitió http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cada_quien_con_su_camino aki , y lo corregi aki, http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1%C2%A1La_petici%C3%B3n_de_Naruto...!! segunda ronda de de y lo corregi segunda ronda de Alejandro Matto RE:Baneo justificado Gracias, muchas gracias (no lo digo con sarcasmo) por haber tomado esas pruebas que NO HICE flood (sobre todo en la de clic) # 2 mensajes no son flood # 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 puntitos no son flood y #No me diste una 3º advertencia que es la última según las reglas solo me diste 2º a cual tu declaraste la "última" y que efectivamente no hice nada de malo. Ademas, unos extras para tu información. *Hablar de otros temas, no es flood * Poner varios nombres como los que puse Eusebio, Pelé, Káká no es flood los puse todo en 1 mensaje Tengo la razón según las reglas de Naruto Wiki (lee) y este enlace que dice las reglas que incluso Naruto Wiki las entiende (CLIC) Varios usuarios a cuales le di el enlace de mi último mnesaje a Fuego 013, dijieron que es absurdo lo que hiciste entre ellos Ricardo, Axux, Kratos, entre otros... Y con razón, si no me des-bannes hasta mañana haré queja a un superior a ti por que hiciste abuso de poder. Ademas por curiosidad, que tiempo pusiste de baneo? VUELVO A REPETIR, 2 hasta 4 mensajes o incluso hasta 4 siempre que tengan sentido no es Flood y los . no se cuentan como flood, lee! lee! y lee! las reglas, lee atentamente las reglas... Saludos! MAESTRO AX -- Dime aprendiz -- NACIÓN:Pueblo de la arena' 18:55 12 jun 2012 (UTC)' Por cierto sea cual sea el contenido de los mensajes es irrelevante (A no ser si son ofensas, maratona de letras sin sentido o enlaces de forma excesiva) la cuestión es el número de mensajes. Y hasta como máximo 4 no son flood. Ademas yo soy un usuario que ayuda muchos usuarios en el chat, lo saben muchos. Naruto Wiki debería enseñar mejor a los Mod antes de darle el cargo cualquier uno. MAESTRO AX -- Dime aprendiz -- NACIÓN:Pueblo de la arena' 19:00 12 jun 2012 (UTC)' ---- Dios mio -.- ¿Sigues insistiendo? Saile y cualquier otro mod, sabe que tiene que seguir las reglas de Naruto Wiki y según Naruto Wiki ofrece un enlace a los detalles de "¿Que es el Flood?" (Leer) ? (punto de interrogación) . (puntos) ! (punto de exclamación) Esos iconos NO CUENTAN deberías saberlo tú y los otros moderadores de Nintendo Wiki que aun no hayan entendido las reglas *'Flood:' Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *'No Flood:' Hola..... *'Flood:' AHETRFUWNFIUBNRIUNUIENF IHJWIRFNJEOIUFNIUOWJEIF IWJHOFJHOWEF *'No flood:' ¿¿¿Que es eso??? Entendiste? O necesitas que repite el enlace de Ayuda:Flood de Wikia.es, por 5º vez? A mi no me molesta seguir enseñándote las reglas, sinceramente me encanta poder ayudar lo máximo de usuarios posibles :-) Saludos! MAESTRO AX -- Dime aprendiz -- NACIÓN:Pueblo de la arena' 19:50 12 jun 2012 (UTC)' Hola,he superado la primera prueba y ya esta corregida y me gustaria tener otra mision.MadaraUchiha 12:34 13 jun 2012 (UTC) AX Hola Sasuke he leido tu mensaje y el de AX y ahora comprendo mejor la situación, primero Sasuke debo decirte que me alegra mucho el que estes tan interesado en cumplir con las reglas de la wiki en realidad estas haciendo muy bien tu trabajo como moderador pero no debes olvidar que cuando uno va a hacer un castigo debe ponerse también en el lugar del otro, en realidad aqui el problema es que no se ha definido bien lo que es un flood y muy pocos saben cuando llegan a cumplir un flood, por eso es que las reglas deben ser modificadas para poner más especificas y de eso me encargare. Sin embargo creo que AX merece que sea des-baneado porque lo que habia hecho no era tan grave si hubiera escrito 80 puntos el castigo hubiera sido gusto. No solamente debes aplicar las reglas sino también debes saber cuando aplicarlas. Así que por favor des-banealo. Fuego 013 (discusión) 17:09 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola,ya he superado la 3 mision de responder 30 preguntas de naruto respuestas.Me he esforzado mucho para hacerlo en un dia y me gustaria que se lo comunicases al hokage para que haga dentro de poco un genin.Cuando recibas este mensaje ponme otra misión.Bye.Madara04 18:30 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Sasukee ahi va eso¡¡ http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shikotsumyaku Unico único http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu doujutsu Dōjutsu http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure llevo llevó http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hashirama_Senju utilizo utilizó http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senjutsu facilmente fácilmente ×º°”˜ $ø¥ ßø®jå Uchiha MR7`”°º× Hola Sasuke soy Borja¡¡ mira aqui te dejo lo que me pediste: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cortina_de_Humo_de_Kamira ×º°”˜ $ø¥ ßø®jå Uchiha MR7`”°º× Misión de la Academia Ninja Ya completé la misión de corregir 5 errores ortográficos estos son: Kirisame: kisame-Kisame ¡Reporte especial! En vivo desde el bosque de la muerte: chunin-Chunin Chunin: maduréz-madurez Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 naruto-Naruto, shippuden-Shippuden KonohaNaruto23 15:51 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola, ya realice la misión de conseguir una imagen de Choza Akimichi en la Cuarta Gran Guera Ninja (anime) y de Tajiki (manga)thumb|100px|Tajiki (manga) KonohaNaruto23 21:36 15 jun 2012 (UTC)thumb|Choza Akimichi (anime ¿Es verdad qué el elemento quemar se hace combinando el Viento y Fuego?, de no ser así, quitaré esa parte de la página.Crazy javi sm 13:02 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Bueno, de momento no lo toco por si acaso, pero ahora mismo puse en Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte, como elemento Yin, ¿está mal?, me pareció raro que nadie lo pusiese.Crazy javi sm 13:06 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Entonces lo cambiaré, pero en el Elemento Yin pone : Cuando Minato Namikaze selló el Zorro de Nueve Colas en Naruto Uzumaki, selló el Yin de la bestia dentro de sí mismo utilizando el Sello del Demonio de la Muerte.Bueno, lo voy a quitar de todos modos.Crazy javi sm 13:12 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Vale ok, ya lo entendí, y una cosa más, estuve en la Academia Ninja de la wiki hace tiempo, en Kumo, y creo que me quitaron por inactividad, ¿cómo puedo volver a entrar?Crazy javi sm 13:17 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Vale, gracias por la información.Crazy javi sm 13:22 16 jun 2012 (UTC) En respuesta a tu post en mi discusion. Si ahorita mismo me entere cuando vi mi nombre en la lista de Ninjas de Konoha y de hecho ya llevo 1 articulo editado y reportado, solo me faltan 4 mas. Saludos! Mision completada Hola sensei Sasuke, he terminado de una vez la misión del País del Té. Te dejo el enlace: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/País_del_Té Mangeshar 11:45 17 jun 2012 (UTC)Mangeshar Mision Completada XD Oye ya termine la mision Si quiere ve a mis contribucciones y vez cuales imagenes puse xD. Soy Ricardo2299 *''Hola yo ternine las miciones y me enviaron un mensaje que no las habia hecho si quieres preguntale a kanon que yo le di el link soy italiagno italiagno japones '' Mision Hola. Termine la mision de contestar 30 preguntas bien respondidas en Naruto Respuestas KonohaNaruto23 17:29 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Sasuke soy Borja,que aqui te dejo lo de la misión: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tanigakure ×º°”˜ $ø¥ ßø®jå Uchiha MR7`”°º× Misión completada Sensei, ya he terminado la misión, espero que sirva, porque no he encontrado mucha información relacionado con eso. Te dejo el link para que no tengas que ir buscando: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kemurigakure Mangeshar 17:31 17 jun 2012 (UTC)Mangeshar Misión Completada Hola! ya complete la misión de arreglar un artículo esbozo es este: Ryuka Tenro KonohaNaruto23 21:50 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Mi ultima mision de la de enlazar esta son la que y se: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1A_formar!_El_nuevo_equipo_Kakashi http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/La_d%C3%A9cima_pregunta,_todo_o_nada http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enciendan_Motores,_los_Ex%C3%A1menes_Chunin_Comienzan Estan son todas Aledavid_023 Misión Hola! Ya cree los 4 soundtracks que son: Go go Naruto Need to be Strong Victory Glued State Survival Examination KonohaNaruto23 01:09 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Buenas noticias Ya que te han ascendido a Jonin y el otro jonin esta a cargo de un grupo tu seras mi maestro.Que bien¡Por si no te enteraste ya soy Genin.By Madara04 12:36 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Nada más que simplicitud Hola simplemente quiero informarle (informarte) que no quiero entrar a la academia (por mis desiciones) y que solo voy a editar cosas erroneas. Tengo un amigo que le gusta tanto este anime que penso que se iba a divertir en esto y que sus medidas eran mas justas (sus palabras, no las mías) y que voy a a crear mi propia wiki.De que va a ser "no se" pero voy a pensar y pensar.Me da pena. ¬_\= Sinceramente: Ryuzaki Uzuchiha ''' Chat Alberto podes atender el chat Alucard el Amo de Los Vampiros 13:38 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Solicitación de misión Quiro que me pongas una misión y mis compañeros de equipo nunca se conectan y no tengo contacto con ellos. The Game Madara 14:51 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Academia Ninja Hola Sasuke, ya termine la misión de crear cuatro soundtrack: Survival Examination Victory Glued State y Need to be Strong, y no me has puesto una nueva misión. KonohaNaruto23 02:02 23 jun 2012 (UTC) Exámen de Códigos Hola Sasuke puedes explicarme lo del examen de códigos de la Academia Ninja. KonohaNaruto23 18:57 23 jun 2012 (UTC) Mision Hola Sasuke sensei, cuando podrás poner mi próxima misión? Te lo pregunto porque a lo mejor no estoy algunos días. Gracias de antemano Los artículos, no lo entiendo, lo clasifico y ya esta? Mangeshar 10:15 24 jun 2012 (UTC)Mangeshar he hecho Orochimaru's Theme, Konohamaru's Theme, Sasuke's Theme y Need to be Strong. soy Harunaru Namikase 23:58 24 jun 2012 (UTC)Harunaru NamikaseHarunaru Namikase 23:58 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola ¿podrias venir al chat de la otra wiki? Te pido esto ya que estamos Zider y yo y estamos hablando de un tema de importancia. Un saludo, 21:08 25 jun 2012 (UTC) qu Por que? Hola Sasuke, me he dado cuenta de que tengo muchas menos ediciones.Antes tenia 148 y ahora tengo 117.Eso porque ha pasado?The Game Madara 09:51 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Confusiones con mi siguiente prueba No entendi bien lo que debo hacer en mi siguiente prueba, reporte esto en la discusion de Hokage-sama y en la discusion de la Academia ninja hace varios dias pero no he tenido ninguna respuesta directa, hoy me fije que no habia reportado contigo ya que me dijiste que cualquier duda no dude en contactarte, por eso estoy aqui dejandote este mensaje. Espero que me puedas explicar la mision dejandome un mensaje en mi discusion como la vez anterior. Gracias. '''Uzumaki Hairol 22:52 26 jun 2012 (UTC) chat Alberto vente al chat Alucard el Amo de Los Vampiros 15:25 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Ya lo se Yukio, pero si todos afirmaron saberlo no significa que seria inutil banearme por decir algo que todos sabian (No crees que eso tiene sentido) y ademas me habia olvidado de no decir algo que todos saben y creo que fue un abuso por parte de Saile. Caballero Rojo/Matador Rojo de España 19:58 27 jun 2012 (UTC) mision cumplida Hola, me complase decir que los siguientes articulos an sido corrgidos de forma octografica y redactada: #Gaara #Tsunade #Kidomaru #Sasori #Neji Hyuga Atentamente AlejaMorena01 01:33 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Mision #2 cumplida Hola, te informo que e agregado la categoria arreglar a la cancion Toumei datta sekai, si no e cumplido mi mision de forma correcta, porfavor, dejame un mensaje Atentamente:AlejaMorena01 15:30 28 jun 2012 (UTC) ''' veamos si funciona ._. 18:06 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Hey¡ Sasuke me baneaste por lo de la rima esa de alberto...bueno me gustaria saber cuanto durara mi baneo.Espero que no te alla afectado, en todo caso lo siento.Un saludo de The Game Madara 19:03 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Mision #3 lista Hola,valla, parese que soy como un rayo, pues ya complete la #3 mision, e agregadoo a 4 articulos la categoria '''sin enlazar #'Tora' #'Lars Alexandersson' #'Sakumo Hatake' #'Sari' Si pasa algo, dejame un mensaje, Y tambien te quiero comentar que hoy vi un gran capitulo de naruto (normal) y que ahora admiro mucho mas a un personaje especial :) Y una cosa mas, seria genial que me ayudaras con mi firma. Saludos AlejaMorena01 21:39 28 jun 2012 (UTC) He enlazado a Sari y a Menma Harunaru Namikase 00:17 29 jun 2012 (UTC)Harunaru NamikaseHarunaru Namikase 00:17 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Sobre la mision Hola, disculps por la taranza, pero la mision no la podre completar pronto, y demorare en cumplirla devido a un viaje familiar de 1 a 2 semanas, dificilmente podre entrar a interned, te informo. Atentamente AlejaMorena01 04:08 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Desbaneo Hola Sasuke,me dijiste que mi baeno duraría 4 días y esos 4 diás ya se cumplieron y he visto que no me has desvaneado.Un saludo de The Game Madara 17:32 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Desbaneame Sasuke desbaneame que ya llevo los 4 diás.Un saludo crackThe Game Madara 15:32 2 jul 2012 (UTC) REPORTE DE MISIÓN: Ya he corregido faltas de ortografía en 5 artículos, los cuales son: Hayate Gekkō, Choza Akimichi, Konan, Zetsu y Yamato. En todos he corregido falta de signos de puntuación, errores al escribir y tildes. Gaara uchiha 17:34 2 jul 2012 (UTC) REPORTE DE MISIÓN: Ya corregí los errores de la página de Ryuka Tenro Gaara uchiha 18:02 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Mision Hola Alberto, veras no se si soy solo yo o esta mision te la he puesto hace 3 meses, bueno que mas da esta bien. Saludooss link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 14:20 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Chat Bro metete en el chat.The Game Madara 11:53 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Mision grupal Hola sensei, a cada uno de los miembros del equipo Atai se nos asigno una misión individual y como ya sabes yo la termine.Y ya tenemos una misión grupal y queria saber si la puedo empezar.The Game Madara 18:17 4 jul 2012 (UTC) RE:Misión Grupal Sasuke hay un problema Dariel me mando una misión de rango B y es muy larga tengo que añadir 100 imagenes a la categoria borrar pero ya la estoi terminando asin que espero que me de tiempo.The Game Madara 14:12 5 jul 2012 (UTC) RE:Misión Vale sensei.Podemos empezar la mision Borja y yo?(Borja no esta conectado en el chat de naruto pero si en el de bleach)Y de paso conectate.The Game Madara 17:11 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Reporte de misión Hola Sasuke es para reportar una misión: Enlaze los articulos de Soundtracks, para que revises si esta bien Att: Celeste Uchiha Reporte de misión Reporto haber terminado la misión de editar el articulo [la fase preliminar...!! Att: Celeste Uchiha Ola Sasuke, felicidades por ser administrador, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a entrar a la Academia, quiero ser de Konohagakure por favor.Gracias Ryuzaki Uzuchiha 01:00 6 jul 2012 (UTC)L (Ryuzaki) Mision Grupal Bueno alberto termine :* Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 Mision Grupal http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Shipp%C5%ABden:_Ultimate_Ninja_Heroes_3 este es uno ^^ http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto:_Clash_of_Ninja y este otro xD. Chao y avisame cuando los veas ;) Imagen y Misión 1 Ok Alberto ya renombre la imagen, sobre la misión estuvo muy bien, mas tarde les dare la siguiente. Sobre lo del Guasón gracias, ese loco desquisiado es mi idolo, me gustaria ser como él algún dia, mi villano favorito. Saludooss link=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 16:57 6 jul 2012 (UTC)